Reincarnation
by Prelude-to-Heartbreak
Summary: Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

_I keep getting these fanfic ideas that won't go away until I write them down. So here's another one. I will try to update my other stories soon._

**Chapter 1**

Ichigo lay in his bed, eyes staring up at the ceiling. His thoughts were on the monster from earlier that day. He had seen a girl there, fighting it, but only for a split second. There was something familiar about her, but he could not be sure because he had only seen a short glance. Who was she?

Suddenly, a shadow passed over his face. He refocused on the real world just in time to see a black butterfly come into his room. Wha-

The girl from earlier suddenly appeared. He stared as she stepped onto his desk. That was- "Oi!"

The girl didn't seem to hear him. A vein throbbed in his head as she grasped her katana and stepped off his desk. He heard a whispered, "I can feel it," before his foot connected with her back.

He flipped on the light and yelled at her. "Oi! What are you doing in my house?!"

She stared at him. "You just kicked me… but I can't be seen by ordinary humans. Are you saying you can see me?"

Uh-oh. Oh, well can't deny it now. "Well, considering that it was my foot in your behind just now, you tell me."

"Hey, you're the one I saw in town earlier. I remember."

So, it _was_ her. "Boy, nothing gets past you does it?"

She ignored him. "How very strange. You look normal, but there must be something defective about you."

Defective?! Some runty girl was calling him _defective_?! "I'll show you defective!" He tried to kick her again, though the attempt was half-assed. She evaded it. He scowled. "Who _are_ you?!" There was something about her. He knew her, he was sure of it. He just couldn't place it.

"You want to know? Fine. I'm a Shinigami."

Shinigami. Why did that sound so familiar?

A while later, he sat with his arm crossed with an eyebrow twitching. Her explanation had struck a pang of something, but he could not figure it out. Pushing it aside, he reacted in a way many would to hearing such a story. "So, you are something called a Shinigami." She nodded. "And, you're telling me that you were sent here on a mission by something called the soul society." She nodded. "To deal with demons like the one we saw in the street today." She nodded again. "Which was chasing after that girl's soul." She nodded once more. "Which is all believable to me," at this point he flipped out, "along with flying pigs and the tooth fairy!"

It went in this strain for a short while before she suddenly pointed her fingers at him. "Bakudou…" Oh, no, something told him this couldn't be good. "Number 1! Sai!"

Ichigo's arms were suddenly pulled towards his back and held there by an invisible force. Did she have to go that far! "I can't move! What did you do to me!?"

"Paralysis. I used what's called a Kidou on you. It's a high level incantation only we Shinigami can use. It's useless to struggle against it; you are just wasting your energy."

Another explanation later, and suddenly Ichigo heard a howling. He gasped and looked up from his position still on the floor. "What was that?"

The Shinigami didn't hear him. "What I do know, is that another Hollow is roaming about somewhere still."

Ichigo became annoyed. "Then, what are you waiting for? Go out and kill it!"

The Shinigami looked down. "I would, but I can't seem to detect its location. Normally, I would have no trouble detecting it, but something seems to be preventing me from sensing it."

Was this Shinigami deaf or something?! Couldn't she hear the roars?! And that heavy, evil feeling was close by! Ichigo became annoyed and interrupted her. "What are you, deaf? There's something huge howling out there! That sound has to be a Hollow!"

She looked puzzled. "Something howling? What do you mean?" She was interrupted by another howl. Her eyes widened and she scrambled to her feet. "Now I hear it! Defiantly a Hollow!"

"That's what I've been trying to-" He was cut off by a crash and a scream. "That was Yuzu!"

The Shinigami rushed out the door and paused in the doorway. Ichigo yelled out. "Hey wait! Untie me!"

Suddenly, Yuzu fell down in front of the door. Ichigo's eyes widened. "Yuzu! What happened!"

His sister reached out to him. "Ichi-nii. Karin's been… Ichi-nii…" She suddenly passed out.

Ichigo struggled more against the invisible restraints. "You have to let me go!" There was another scream and the Shinigami rushed off.

Ichigo was seriously starting to get pissed off. He needed to protect his family damnit!

Events passed and soon Ichigo found himself watching as the Shinigami fell to her knees, blood spurting out a wound she had sustained by jumping in front of the attack meant for him. No! "Shinigami!"

As she lay on the ground, her blood pooling around her she berated him. "You are a fool. How could you have possibly have thought that you were any match for a Hollow. Did you really think that everything would be over if you gave your soul to it! One soul doesn't satisfy it for long. If you don't stop interfering, we're going to end up as its food!"

The Shinigami tried getting up, but it was no use. "I'm too injured to fight. Do you want to save your family?"

What the hell?! That was a stupid question! "Of course I do! If there's a way, then tell me how!"

The Shinigami picked up her zanpaktou. "It will only be temporary, but you must become a Shinigami yourself."

Ichigo's eyes widened. "Wha-"

The Shinigami wasn't done. "You must take my Zanpaktou and run it through to the center of your being so that I may pour my powers into you. I can't guarantee that you will live, but if it doesn't work it won't matter."

Ichigo stared down at her. He would do anything for his family. "Then, give me that blade, Shinigami."

The girl smiled at him. "My name is Rukia. Kuchiki Rukia."

Ichigo grasped the blade of the Zanpaktou. "And my name is Kurosaki Ichigo!" With that, he ran the blade through his very being. A blinding white light burst forth and only a few short seconds passed before the Hollow suddenly lost its arm. The white disappeared to show Ichigo standing behind the Hollow, Zanpaktou drawn. He let loose a wave of power, not being able to contain it. Images and sounds rushed into his mind, but he pushed it all away to focus on the task at hand. "This ends now!" He rushed at the Hollow with a yell.

Cutting of a leg, he growled. "You will pay the price for harming my family, you Hollow scum! Feel the wrath of my blade!" Ok, kinda corny. But he was pissed damnit! He brought the zanpaktou above his head and slashed down, splitting the Hollow in half. It dissolved, disappearing.

He lifted his Zanpaktou, looking at it for the first time. It was a regular sized katana with dark blue wrappings on the hilt. The tsuba was rectangular with raised swirls along the long side of it. It was beautiful. It was _his._

He looked up towards Rukia, but was suddenly hit by a wave of images. Eyes widening, he collapsed and blacked out.

_(Time skip to after Ichigo regains his powers and is training with Urahara)_

Damnit! Urahara was a Taichou level Shinigami! Ichigo glared at nothing, hiding from the man behind a giant rock. His eyes widened, though, when he felt a strong Reiatsu approach. Oh, crap. He dodged quickly, and blocked a strike from the ex-shinigami. The two flew away from each other. Urahara grinned at him. "Come on, Ichigo! Call out your zanpaktou's name!"

Ichigo gripped the hilt of his zanpaktou tighter. Suddenly, time seemed to freeze around him and a woman appeared. She had dark blue hair and eyes, the colour of the ocean, and skin as pale as sea foam and similarly coloured. Her clothes were made from scales and shells from the sea. She spoke to him. "Don't be afraid to call out my name, Ichigo. Answer questions later and just let my power flow through you once again."

Ichigo nodded and smiled slightly at his zanpaktou. "Don't you find it weird to call me by a different name?"

The zanpaktou avatar smiled. "Maybe. Now call out _my_ name!"

Time started once again and Ichigo grinned at Urahara. "Call my zanpaktou's name? Fine." He held his zanpaktou out to the side, the point facing towards the ground. Urahara raised an eyebrow, though it went unseen because of his hat. Ichigo's grin widened as he began to twirl the blade. Glowing a golden colour, it began to lengthen as Ichigo called out, "Suiten Sakamake, Nejibana!"

Urahara's eyes widened as he watched the zanpaktou length and transform into a crystal trident and a ring of Reiatsu likened to water appear around the boy. Nejibana? Impossible!

Ichigo smirked at the reaction and used it to his advantage. Lashing out with a whip of water that originated from the head of the trident, Ichigo lunged at Urahara. The ex-shinigami was slow to dodge through his shock, but managed to escape unharmed. His hat, though, was knocked off his head. Ichigo turned and smirked at Urahara. "I win."

Urahara was looking at him with a suspicious gaze. Ichigo sighed. He knew what was coming. Urahara spoke. "That zanpaktou. It should be impossible. No two Shinigami ever have the same zanpaktou, but I have seen that blade once before. And the man who once wielded it is now dead."

Ichigo released Nejibana's Shikai and slid the zanpaktou into the sheathe at his side. He sighed and then grinned at Urahara. "No point in hiding it now. Long time no see, Urahara-taichou."

Urahara's eyes narrowed. "Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm hurt that you don't recognize me. I'm Shiba Kaien. Or, more specifically, his reincarnation."

Urahara was still in a state of shock but managed to shake his head. "You do realize that Rukia, Ukitake-taichou, and several others are going to kill you, right?"

Ichigo/Kaien groaned. "Don't remind me… but it's not my fault that I only regained my memories recently." But, oh joy. Rukia was defiantly going to kill him. It was going to be chaos and he wasn't looking forward to all of the explanations. Oh, boy. He was screwed.

_And there you have it! How do you like my idea? Feed the starving review button!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Finally found enough time to write the second chapter! So here you all go.. I hope you enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: Bleach isn't mine... if it were... well... things would have gone much differently!_

**Chapter 2**

-In soul society-

-Outside Seireitei gate-

Ichigo picked himself up off the ground and scowled at the now closed gate. Ichimaru Gin was up to something, and he didn't like it one bit. They needed to get into Seireitei quickly.

However, he turned his attention to Jidanbou. The giant gate keeper was unmoving on the ground, a large wound on his arm bleeding heavily. "Inoue, can you heal him?"

Orihime nodded and activated her ability. The orange shield surrounded the giant's wound. Slowly, one could see the wound starting to knit back together. As he watched it, Ichigo addressed Yoruichi. "So what do we do now, Yoruichi? Any ideas how to get in?" Yoruichi spared him a glance.

"I think we'll have to visit an old friend of mine, Shiba Kuukaku."

Ichigo winced, but his companions didn't notice, being too interested in this Shiba character. Yoruichi licked a paw. "Well, we'll start off tomorrow. For now, we should find a place to rest, night is coming up soon."

The group later found themselves in the house of an old man. The non-shinigami of the group were receiving an impromptu history lesson about the Seireitei. They were eventually interrupted by a low rumble.

Orihime looked worried. "Is it an earthquake?"

The old man looked confused for several moments before looking worried. "Quickly, you better leave. He doesn't like Shinigami."

Ichigo stood up. "What you mean-" He was abruptly cut off by the door splintering inward as a man came flying in, having been thrown off the boar that appeared in the doorway.

Ichigo barely managed to avoid the man as he came flying in, and a vein ticked in his forehead. Stomping up to the man who had fallen off the boar, he grabbed him by the collar and hauled him to his feet.

Fighting back the urge to yell, he gave a hard stare towards the man. Everything was silent for several minutes as the man fidgeted before noticing that the orange haired male that the holding him by the collar wore a black Shinigami's Shihakushou. He growled. "Eeh? What's this? What's a piece o' shit shinigami doing here?"

Ichigo kept his face calm and released the man's collar. "What?"

The man frowned. "Don't what me! I asked what's a piece o' shit Shinigami doing here?"

Ichigo ignored him in favor of staring at him, trying to keep a straight face. The gruff man grabbed his chin. "Say something, you dandelion head-"

A vein ticked in Ichigo's forehead. Okay, that's it. He punched the guy across the face, still trying to keep his emotions in check.

The man jumped up, holding his cheek. "Wh-what the hell was that for, teme! You tryin' to pick a fight, eh?!"

Ichigo clenched a fist. "That's my line! You just bust in here and start getting on my case!"

Back and forth the two argued until they heard Ishida say, "… Who the heck is this guy?!"

The man stopped. "Hey, teme, you guys say that you don't know me?"

"No, I don't." Ishida.

"I don't know you." Orihime.

"I dunno." Sado.

"I don't even want to know." Ichigo.

The man ignored Ichigo. "Eh? I have no choice then, I'll tell ya." He then yelled out. "My name is Ganju. Self proclaimed, The Deep Crimson Bullet of Rukongai! Self proclaimed, Number One Want-to-Call-Him-Big-Brother of West Rukongai for 15 years! And finally… Self proclaimed, Number One Shinigami-Hater of West Rukongai!"

Ichigo snorted. He eyed the man, now known as Ganju, before he frowned slightly more than he already was. Wait a moment… Ganju? That name, and the man's face, struck a memory in him. He stiffened. It couldn't be... but it was. The man was a Shiba. His younger brother when he was still Shiba Kaien. Damnit! He turned on his heel and left out the door. Ganju called after him. "Oi! Where do you think you're going?! Running away, Shinigami-teme!?"

Ichigo didn't even turn. "It's none of your business!"

Ganju started after him, but Ichigo stopped him. "Don't follow me, gaki!"

"Oi! Who are you calling a brat?! I'll have you know that I'm way older than you!"

Ichigo stopped. "I don't care, now stop following me!"

Ganju stopped, irritated and confused. Ichigo's friends were also confused. "He's not usually one to back down from a fight, the moron. What's with him?" Yoruichi looked up to see that it was Ishida who had spoken. The cat frowned, before going after the orange haired Shinigami.

She found him standing on a nearby building, staring up at the moon. Leaping up to stand beside the shinigami, she stayed silent. Ichigo, too, was silent for several long minutes. "I left them behind. And, now, my little brother hates Shinigami. He's so bitter; you can see the pain that is well hidden in his eyes. It's my entire fault all because I wasn't strong enough!" His voice sounded broken. "I wasn't strong enough, I couldn't protect them."

Yoruichi was silent for a moment. "Kaien…" She knew he needed that name spoken at this time. "Yes, you did leave them behind, but it wasn't your fault, Kaien. Besides, you have a second chance now don't you?"

The Shinigami smiled grimly, "Yes, I suppose is true, but I can't bring myself to reveal myself to Ganju. I don't know how he will take it, knowing that his aniki is alive. Or as close as I can get being a reincarnation. It's what confuses me though, am I Ichigo or I am Kaien? I was Shiba Kaien, but am I now Kurosaki Ichigo? Or is it that I was always Shiba Kaien and the name Kurosaki Ichigo was a new one because my memories of being Kaien were locked away? I don't really understand."

Yoruichi smiled. "Reincarnation is a strange thing, especially for Shinigami. Many Shinigami are able to unlock memories from a past life as Shinigami, also retain their zanpaktou. When a soul dies, it usually becomes reincarnated. No two Shinigami have the same zanpaktou. If one were to have the same as a past Shinigami, it is understood that the Shinigami is the reincarnation of a past one. However, it is rarely seen because of how much time can pass between death and reincarnation. Reincarnation in itself is a funny thing. Technically, your soul is Shiba Kaien, but Kaien died and his soul was reborn. You are Shiba Kaien and always will be. But you are also Kurosaki Ichigo in this life. You have new memories to differentiate between you and your past life as Kaien. I suppose you were never really supposed to receive your memories back, most do not remember. It was a strange twist of fate that let you remember, I suppose. With the period of time that passed between death and reincarnation – likely unusually short – might have something to do with it. Does any of this make sense?"

Kaien smiled. "Yes and no. Thank you, Shihouin-taichou."

The cat laughed. "I haven't been called that for a long time."

Kaien grinned. "Well, you called me Kaien, so we're even." With that, he jumped off the building's roof. Yoruichi called after him. "Remember, you have a second chance. Talk to them before it's too late."

The orange haired teen turned his head. "I'll keep note of that, but I'm not ready yet. I've only now just remembered most of my memories. I know who I was… am at least, but I don't have all of my memories returned yet. I'm still dealing with it, too. I did go 15 years not knowing of my past life, remember."

Yoruichi nodded as Ichigo started back towards the place they were staying for the night. He entered the building to see Ganju standing with his back to him. He bopped him on the head and muttered, "Gaki," as he passed him.

Ganju grabbed his head. "Oi! What the hell was that for, shinigami-teme?!"

Ichigo sighed and shook his head, ignoring the man. He went and sat back down next to the old man, excepting a cup of tea. Ichigo's friends stared at him, wondering at the out of character-ness of their friend. Yoruichi came in at this point and reassured them. "He is fine, don't worry. He was only reminded of something painful." The cat went and hopped into the orange haired teen's lap. "Remember, it's not your fault."

Ichigo snorted. "If you say so."

The cat growled and flexed her claws. Ichigo gulped. "Alright, alright! It wasn't my fault! I still feel responsible though."

Yoruichi sighed and shook her head. Laying her head down, she indulged in one of the positives of being in the body of a cat. Ichigo calmly petted her head as Ganju tried to get a rise out of him. Yoruichi could feel the strain that it put on Ichigo. He didn't want to lash out at his younger brother, feeling responsible for his attitude, but not knowing what to do. So, she glared at the man. "Don't you have to get home, Ganju?"

The man suddenly froze and the ringing of a bell was heard not seconds after. Rushing out, frantic in his motions, he and his companions rushed off away from the district. The group of intruders was left baffled about the display.

It was a moment after, however that Ichigo dissolved into laughter. His friends were startled, if not somewhat scared at the outburst. Ichigo was acting a little out of character. Though, little may be an understatement. Inoue approached him cautiously. "Kurosaki-kun? Would you be alright?"

Ichigo gradually calmed. "Sorry, it's just that my emotions are a little out of whack. Being in Soul Society is having a bit of an effect on me. I'll be fine soon."

The other three didn't look convinced. In fact, Yoruichi looked a little skeptical as well. Ichigo cleared his throat, and composing himself, proceeded to walk off ignoring them.

-Later, searching for Shiba Kuukaku's house-

Yoruichi jumped up and settled herself around Ichigo's shoulders. "A little out of whack, hmm? And what's this about Soul Society having an effect on you?"

After glancing to make sure the others were not listening, he replied. "I was telling the truth, Shihouin-taichou. I haven't received all of my memories back yet. The emotions that go along with it are still settling. And being back in Soul Society as Kurosaki Ichigo is hard for me. With my returned memories fresh in my mind, I feel as though things should be as they were back then. It's hard to adjust to. I keep slipping into flashbacks, knowing things I shouldn't know as Kurosaki Ichigo."

"This won't pass quickly."

The Shinigami's face was grim. "Kaien. Ichigo. I am both. But what am I to be called? I am Ichigo to many, but I could also be Kaien to just as many."

"That is for you to decide. You are Ichigo in this life, but you can become Shiba Kaien again if you so wish it. You can start over as Kurosaki Ichigo, or if you really wish it, you can return to your life as Shiba Kaien."

"It's not so simple. If I choose to leave my past behind and stay Kurosaki Ichigo, then I lose a part of me that is entirely Shiba Kaien. I lose what is precious to me. But if I decide to take up my old life, things would still not be the same. Those who knew me have moved on, there are new Shinigami who won't remember me. I will lose other things that are precious to me. Whatever I choose I will have to give something up. I cannot be both."

"Can you not combine the two together? You can have your old friends along with your new, your old family along with your new."

"I don't know if it is really that simple."

"Perhaps, but your friends will notice, Ichigo. With the integration of Kaien into your personality, some things will not have changed. But, there will be other things that will change. Kaien and Ichigo are the same person, but with different experiences come different traits. But now that your memory of being Kaien is unlocked, your personalities will merge. You are both Ichigo and Kaien, that's not going to change. What will you do?"

"I am unsure."

"You will have to make a choice eventually."

"I know."

With that, Yoruichi hopped from Ichigo's shoulders and stood still on the ground. "Here we are. Kuukaku hasn't changed a bit."

Ichigo had to sweat drop at the architecture of the house. Kuukaku was always eccentric, but this was going a little _too_ far. Seriously, hands holding a sign? But, then, he wouldn't have his sister any other way. What was she like now? She would be grown by now.

Adjusting Nejibana at his waist, he steeled himself. For all that he had told Yoruichi-san about possibly giving up his past life, there was no way he would be able to completely let it go. It still left him with many other decisions to make, but he wouldn't be able to bare giving up those from his past life.

Before they could get any farther, they were confronted by the Twins, as he as Kaien had called them. He snickered silently. They too hadn't changed from when they were younger, teens when he had first met them. Though, they had gotten bigger since the last time he saw them.

After recognizing Yoruichi, the Twins led them down into the house where they were to meet with Kuukaku.

The Twins opened the first sliding doors upon exiting the stairs. Ichigo had to steel himself once again before he could enter the room. The sight that greeted him was of Shiba Kuukaku sitting at the far end of the room with a pipe in her hand. A feral grin was upon her face. "Well, it's been a long time hasn't it, Yoruichi?"

A voice in front of him brought Ichigo out of his examination of his younger sister. "Kuukaku is a _woman_?"

Ichigo choked on air and tried not to burst into laughter. Best not try to bring attention to himself.

Yoruichi turned around and with an amused voice said, "You assumed that it was a man, but I never told you that."

Ichigo was almost shaking in his attempt not to burst out in to laughter. A near unnoticeable twitch was on Kuukaku's face as she spoke, "What's this, you seem to have brought along a bunch of _brats._"

Yoruichi was still amused as she spoke again. "I shall explain that, but first though, I have a favor to ask of you, Kuukaku."

"That is usually the case when you look me up, Yoruichi." She paused. "Is it dangerous?"

"Probably."

Oh, he knew where this was going. She never changed did she?

"Heh, it's been a long time since we talked like this. Well, well, lucky for you I enjoy danger!"

Ichigo snorted. Typical Kuukaku. Walking forward he sat down. He could feel the others gaze on him. He looked over at them and raised an eyebrow. "This is the point where we tell Kuukaku why we need her help and the situation around it. You might as well make yourself comfortable."

The next half hour or so was spent with Yoruichi explaining everything. At the end, Kuukaku was silent for a good few minutes before replying. "Alright, I think I get the picture" There was another pause. "Eh, what the hell, I'll take the job."

Yoruichi sounded pleased as she spoke. "Excellent!"

Kuukaku interrupted. "I have some reservations, but with Urahara involved, how can I say no? However, while I trust you completely Yoruichi, I do not trust these kids accompanying you. So, I'm going to send an overseer with you just to keep an eye on those brats."

Oh, boy. He definitely knew where this was going.

Kuukaku stood up and approached a pair of doors. "Hey you in there! You ready?"

"Yeah, onee-san, I'm ready."

Yup. Thought so. This could prove to be interesting.

"Alright! I'm opening the doors, so behave yourself!"

"OK, I promise…"

Ichigo had to snort. Uh-huh.

Kuukaku opened the door and the man kneeling there had his head bowed. "Pleased to meet ya! My name is Shiba Ganjuu, and I'm glad to be of service!"

Yoruichi looked amused while everyone the rest of his companions were deathly silent. Ichigo had to hold back a snigger. Well, well… looks like Kuukaku managed to beat some sort of manners into Ganjuu after his death. But, let's see how long that will last once he sees who the group was.

When he opened his eyes, Ganjuu blinked, apparently trying to process who exactly sat in front of him. Ichigo gave him a wide grin, almost cocky. Ganjuu jumped to his feet and pointed at him, yelling.

Kuukaku looked confused. "You two already know each other?"

Ganjuu didn't reply he only rushed at Ichigo, aiming a punch. Ichigo quickly moved out of the way. "Maa, maa… it that any way to act towards a guest, Ganjuu-chan?"

Ganjuu continued to attack him. "I'll get you, ya Shinigami-teme!"

Ichigo spent the next several minutes evading Ganjuu's persistent attacks, but unwilling to return any punches.

Suddenly, Ganjuu knocked into Kuukaku, making her pipe fall out of her hand. It landed and Ichigo stepped on it, having no time to avoid it. He gulped and grabbed onto Ganjuu's collar. Throwing him at the door and Ganjuu splintering through it, Ichigo yelled. "Baka! Everybody run!"

Ichigo had to sprint, evading the fire that Kuukaku had conjured. The others made it out of the house, but Ichigo didn't, having to use some Reiatsu to protect himself and Ganjuu from the brunt of Kuukaku's fury.

Stomping over to Ganjuu, she planted her foot onto his head. "Baka! I should rip you a new one! At this rate you could jeopardize the entire mission, not to mention you destroyed my house!"

She then stomped over to Ichigo. He immediately scrambled up and threw her a nervous grin, scratching at the back of his head. "Let's not be hasty shall we?"

She blinked and looked confused for a moment, looking a little thrown as if she recognized something. He dropped his hand immediately, as well as the grin.

Recovering, Kuukaku stomped away and faced everyone, including the rest of the group who had returned. "Alright! Everyone on your feet!"

She didn't have to speak twice. Ordering everyone, she then led the majority of the group down a corridor.

Soon enough, Ishida was making a general nuisance of himself, asking questions about the light. Ichigo noticed the tick in Kuukaku's forehead and grabbed onto Ishida. "Keep your cool!"

The group was then led into a large dark room. Inoue spoke in an awed voice. "Sugoi! What is that! It's huge."

Ichigo noticed she was talking about the large object in the center of the room. He gave a proud grin, knowing no one could see him in the darkness.

Kuukaku, then, spoke. It was in a proud tone. "You don't have to worry about getting over the wall anymore! With this launcher, I will get you all into the Seireitei through the _air_!"

Ishida sweat dropped. "_The air?!"_

Kuukaku grinned. "Or my name isn't Shiba Kuukaku, Fireworks Expert of the Rukongai! Koganehiko! Shiroganehiko! Raise it up!"

There was a pause before there was a loud rumbling and grating sound and the ground beneath their feet started shaking.

Ichigo braced himself and amused himself with watching his companions' expressions. They were startled and wondering to what was going on. Finally, it was Ishida who figured it out. "The floor… it's rising…"

Ichigo looked up, along with everyone else, as the ceiling opened up. When the movement stopped, Kuukaku stepped forward with a wide, cocky grin. "Wet your pants, gaki? This is Shiba Kuukaku's own personal giant fireworks platform…"

"The Kuukaku Cannon!" Ganjuu had interrupted.

That resulted with him ending on the floor from a foot planted in his back by a pissed off Kuukaku. "Don't say it before me!"

Ganjuu was twitching. "Sorry…"

Ishida didn't look too happy. "Just shooting us up in this thing is insa-"

A circular object crashed into his face, cutting him off. Bouncing off, Ichigo caught it before it smashed into the ground. It looked like it was made of glass and had a red bird painted on the front. "What's this?"

"It's a spirit ball. Try touching it and pouring in some of your Reiatsu into it."

Ichigo frowned and concentrated. "Like this?"

Pouring in some Reiatsu, using what he had learned as Kaien, he tried to monitor the power flow. The orb started glowing brightly. A small pale blue orb of Reiatsu started to form around him, but it quickly became unstable and exploded as he lost control over his Reiatsu control.

He grunted. "Che, it hasn't settled yet. This could be a problem."

The others were staring at him. He grinned at Kuukaku. "Well, if you were looking for a practical demonstration, I failed. Have Ganjuu show us how it's done."

He chucked the orb at the now standing aforementioned man. Ganjuu blinked down at the orb in his hands before giving a superior grin. "Well, Shinigami-teme, I'll show you how it's done!"

Channeling Reiatsu into the orb, a pale blue shield formed around Ganjuu. Kuukaku knocked against the shield, showing that it was solid. "This is the cannonball."

Ishida spoke. "Cannonball?"

"Listen up! You gaki might think that the only thing protecting the Seireitei is a giant wall, but you'd be wrong. The wall is made from Sekkiseki rock that's even rare in Soul Society." She placed a small pebble on the ground. "This is a small piece of it." Channeling Reiatsu into her palm, Kuukaku slammed her hand against the pebble and the wood surrounding it. Lifting her hand away it showed a crater around the pebble, but the pebble and the ground it was laying on were left untouched. "As you can see, it completely blocks Reiatsu, so opening a hole in the wall with Reiatsu is completely impossible. Also, it sends out waves from its edges. In other words, Seireitei has a spherical barrier around it passing through the air and ground." She pounded on the shield next to her. "And so, that's where this thing comes in. This is the special hardening spirit-barrier-generating device I developed. In other words, if you all put Reiatsu into the orb, you can create a cannonball that can momentarily punch through the barrier. We'll take that and fire it up with my Kuukaku Cannon and drop inside the wall in one stroke, simple as that."

With that she dismissed them, and told them to practice how to concentrate their Reiatsu. Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko appeared to take the group away. Ichigo struggled to get away yelling and screaming for the Twin to put him down. Finally he yelled, "Koganehiko! Put me down now!"

The Twin paused, though Shiroganehiko continued with the other ones. Koganehiko stopped. "You know my name? You can tell me apart from my brother?" He was considerably calmer at the moment, though it might have been from the shock. Ichigo scowled. "Yes. Now, put me down. I need to talk to Kuukaku, if you don't mind!"

The Twin seemed reluctant, but put Ichigo down and walked into the house. Ichigo started back towards the platform, just in time to see Ganjuu start walking away. When they reached each other, Ganjuu scowled at him. "What are you doing? You're supposed to be going to the practice hall."

Ichigo gave him a cocky grin. "Yeah, but I need to talk to Kuukaku first. I'll be done in a little bit. Besides, I don't need as much practice as the other ones."

Ganjuu scowled at him again, but past by him without another word. "Whatever, just make it quick."

Ichigo nodded and started walking towards the platform again. He looked up at the sky which had quickly turned orange in the sunset. Kuukaku had pulled two cups and a bottle of sake out of somewhere and had poured into the two cups.

Silently approaching, and having suppressed his Reiatsu, Ichigo heard Kuukaku speak.

"Sorry, aniki. I decided to help that Shinigami and his friends…" She picked up a cup and sipped from it, "…like the Shinigami that killed you. If you were alive and you saw me not helping them, I know you'd yell at me… you who loved the Shinigami… and who died as one."

Ichigo almost faltered. But he had made up his mind. He couldn't keep things from his siblings… he couldn't. Quietly, he spoke. "It wasn't the Shinigami who are to blame. If anything, it was my inability to protect those who are precious to me. It was my entire fault for being so weak. If anything, Kuu-chan, blame me for leaving you and Ganjuu to fend for yourselves."

Ichigo fell silent and waited anxiously for Kuukaku's reaction.

-Chapter end-

_Ok… you all probably hate me now for leaving it at a cliffhanger… but at least I posted!_

_Please review! The review button is staaarving… its going "Feed me! Feed me!"_


End file.
